More Like a Relapse, pt 2
by danceoffs
Summary: Brendon Urie goes through phases a lot, like any normal person. However, never had he had a phase with a person...


But you know, the first day Brendon saw Ryan, he was rather unimpressed. The first day he saw Ryan, he saw a scrawny, dirty looking guy with light eyeliner. The first day he saw Ryan, he never would have thought that they'd be best friends.

"This is Ryan," Spencer Smith told Brendon. "He can play guitar like no other...and he can write lyrics too," Spencer looked at him, skeptical. He had probably done this before, and Ryan had probably ended up getting shunned. "And Ryan," Spencer turned to Ryan. "This...is Brendon."

Brendon looked at Ryan again, still unimpressed. Ryan looked at him, his expression unchanged. Brendon awkwardly stuck out his hand for him to shake, but he shrugged and looked away, still without a word. Brendon looked behind him at Spencer for reassurance. He nodded.

"Uh...so, you write lyrics, yeah?"

---

Soon after Brendon tried to make conversation, Spencer ruled that it was time to head to Ryan's place so he and Brendon could get better acquainted.

Still wordlessly, Ryan handed Brendon his lyric book and let him sit down with it. Brendon flipped the pages, obviously amazed by what he was reading.

"Wow," Brendon breathed. "So you wrote all this?"

Ryan nodded, playing with his fingers.

"I really like this one on page thirty-five," Brendon said. "Along with the people inside. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy -"

"No, no," Ryan said, cutting Brendon off. "That's not how you sing it."

When Brendon first heard Ryan's voice, he was sort of shocked. It was deeper and more monotone than he expected it to be. He guessed that Ryan's voice was even deeper than his was. He almost forgot to reply.

"Oh - uh, sorry. If - if you don't mind, would you sing it?" Brendon asked timidly.

Ryan sighed and sang the song for him. Brendon didn't like Ryan's voice, but it held a lot of sorrow and it told a story. Brendon smiled as he realized that the story was about Las Vegas.

"Let me guess - this song is about Las Vegas?" Brendon asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. No one's ever picked that up before," Ryan smiled a weak, but genuine, smile.

That's when the wall between Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross was first broken.

---

"Do you play guitar, Brendon? We'll probably need a backup guitarist," Ryan asked Brendon absentmindedly.

"A little, but I haven't picked mine up in a while," He admitted.

"You can borrow mine for now. Let's see how good you are." Ryan smirked.

Almost as soon as Brendon held the guitar, Ryan's picky personality had taken over. "No, no, your thumb placement is all wrong - put your fingers behind the frets! - ugh, clip your nails, they're deadening the strings - here, let me help."

Ryan put his hand on Brendon's, moving it and adjusting until e finally got the F Chord right. Brendon was uncomfortable but he didn't protest. Ryan's fingers were so anxious that it almost seemed like he had planned this, that he had wanted it to happen, that he had wanted to touch his hands.

Brendon tried to play the F Chord after Ryan's assistance, but even still it sound mediocre.

"Um, that's okay." Said Ryan, trying to be optimistic. "I'll just play the chords and you can play some licks and sing."

"Right." Said Brendon absently.

I'm going to have talk to Spencer about this, he thought to himself.

But you know, the first day Brendon saw Ryan, he was rather unimpressed. The first day he saw Ryan, he saw a scrawny, dirty looking guy with light eyeliner. The first day he saw Ryan, he never would have thought that they'd be best friends.

"This is Ryan," Spencer Smith told Brendon. "He can play guitar like no other...and he can write lyrics too," Spencer looked at him, skeptical. He had probably done this before, and Ryan had probably ended up getting shunned. "And Ryan," Spencer turned to Ryan. "This...is Brendon."

Brendon looked at Ryan again, still unimpressed. Ryan looked at him, his expression unchanged. Brendon awkwardly stuck out his hand for him to shake, but he shrugged and looked away, still without a word. Brendon looked behind him at Spencer for reassurance. He nodded.

"Uh...so, you write lyrics, yeah?"

---

Soon after Brendon tried to make conversation, Spencer ruled that it was time to head to Ryan's place so he and Brendon could get better acquainted.

Still wordlessly, Ryan handed Brendon his lyric book and let him sit down with it. Brendon flipped the pages, obviously amazed by what he was reading.

"Wow," Brendon breathed. "So you wrote all this?"

Ryan nodded, playing with his fingers.

"I really like this one on page thirty-five," Brendon said. "Along with the people inside. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy -"

"No, no," Ryan said, cutting Brendon off. "That's not how you sing it."

When Brendon first heard Ryan's voice, he was sort of shocked. It was deeper and more monotone than he expected it to be. He guessed that Ryan's voice was even deeper than his was. He almost forgot to reply.

"Oh - uh, sorry. If - if you don't mind, would you sing it?" Brendon asked timidly.

Ryan sighed and sang the song for him. Brendon didn't like Ryan's voice, but it held a lot of sorrow and it told a story. Brendon smiled as he realized that the story was about Las Vegas.

"Let me guess - this song is about Las Vegas?" Brendon asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. No one's ever picked that up before," Ryan smiled a weak, but genuine, smile.

That's when the wall between Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross was first broken.

---

"Do you play guitar, Brendon? We'll probably need a backup guitarist," Ryan asked Brendon absentmindedly.

"A little, but I haven't picked mine up in a while," He admitted.

"You can borrow mine for now. Let's see how good you are." Ryan smirked.

Almost as soon as Brendon held the guitar, Ryan's picky personality had taken over. "No, no, your thumb placement is all wrong - put your fingers behind the frets! - ugh, clip your nails, they're deadening the strings - here, let me help."

Ryan put his hand on Brendon's, moving it and adjusting until e finally got the F Chord right. Brendon was uncomfortable but he didn't protest. Ryan's fingers were so anxious that it almost seemed like he had planned this, that he had wanted it to happen, that he had wanted to touch his hands.

Brendon tried to play the F Chord after Ryan's assistance, but even still it sound mediocre.

"Um, that's okay." Said Ryan, trying to be optimistic. "I'll just play the chords and you can play some licks and sing."

"Right." Said Brendon absently.

I'm going to have talk to Spencer about this, he thought to himself.


End file.
